Alvar Al Fristtrad
Summary The Alvar Al Fristtrad (Al-var al Fris-trod), Elves of the Frozen Wood, Frost Elves. One of the most ancient peoples of Cetemar, the Alvar retreated the far north to save themselves and their tree spirits from the Great War. Eventually they settled in the high northern forests of Theamyr and Ceteveredia. They are said to be hauntingly beautiful, and capable of bewitching mortals. The elves barely stand over five feet tall, and weigh little more than human children. They have hair that varies from black, silver, to white. Their skin can be as dark as pine bark to snow white. Frost elf eyes are naturally clear, reflecting the environment around them (a disconcerting effect). Their voices are legendary. Their song can be heard for miles. But is it melodic, pleasant, never loud. Frost Elf songs are said to cause the northern lights. Among other powers, the elves can travel almost entirely unseen in their environment. Animals in their forests will not attack them. They can travel over snow and ice without sinking or slipping. They are immune to all but the most severe cold. Some elves can even "wind walk," a magical form of flight. The elf can call the wind to carry him for a few miles before being set down. Other elves can call fire forth from wood, or cause a plant to grow. But they use their magic sparingly, fearing it would damage the natural order. The Frost Elves are a peaceful people. They eat no meat, and only kill animals out of dire necessity. Food is sparse in their lands. The elves subsist on lichens, berries, birch bark and sap, as well as stores of pine nuts. It is said they can go months without eating, subsisting only on water. Older elves forgo food entirely. There appears to be no system of governance. Each family band rules itself. When rare large gatherings occur, the Northern Lights shine their brightest. Families are ruled by the eldest elf. Elven children appear rarely, and are considered a blessed event. Location The Alvar reside in far northern forests of Theamyr and Ceteveridia. Estimated Numbers The Ice Elves a few; numbering less than 5,000 souls. Known Towns The Frost Elves have no towns; and are thought to live in small clans of less than 20 souls. Allies The Alvar are isolated, having no allies. Foes The Alvar's ancient foe are the ice trolls, who cross the borders and raid elven lands. Dark mages are said to value the Fristtrad elves alive or dead, for use in spells. Characters Matre Venna, Frost Elf Mother Venna is highly honored among her people. She is one of the few elves to have born children: three sons, and then twin daughters. She has silvered hair, and ivory skin. Venna's magic rivals that of any Cetemar mage. In her lands, she is unbeatable. Venna has lost her twins to a powerful mage; and will give anything for their return. Ijovenn, First Son of Venna Ijovenn is one of the few Frost Elves who has left their lands. He is searching for his lost twin sisters. He is using magic to conceal himself as an ogre. His natural appearance is that of small boy with blued skin, white hair and transparent eyes. Comments "Never gaze upon one of the frost elves directly; for within their beauty lies death." --Sayings of the North "Men are not of this world. They may pass, but never stay." --Adraga of the Woed, Elven witch "Capture one; and the Magii will give you a kingdom of gold." --Whispers of the Grymmen Category:Cultures Category:Wealds Category:Fey